Klaus and I
by SheChoosesDamon1
Summary: Klaus meets Aria, the youngest Salvatore, and is immediately taken with her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Something happened with my old account so I'm reposting this fan fiction. Please follow and favourite, it would mean a lot. Hope you enjoy the fanfiction and let me know what you think!

I walked into the Boarding House cautiously. I could sense someone there, but I didn't recognise them. A man that looked about the same age as Damon was sitting on the sofa, drinking Damon's bourbon. A smirk formed on my lips. Whoever this was had guts. No one stole Damon's bourbon and lived to tell the tale. Well, no one except me. The man looked up as I entered. He had stunning blue eyes and a mess of dirty blonde hair. He smirked as I approached him.

"Let me guess, little Aria Salvatore. The only Salvatore I hadn't already met." His voice was like rich velvet in his smooth English accent. However, the fact he called me 'little' did make me feel quite childish.

"Well, here I am." I say as I gesture to myself, feeling slightly awkward. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours." The man stood up, walking the short distance to me.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. But please, call me Klaus." A wave of fear shot through me and my eyes widened. This is the man Damon and Stefan had been telling me about. The man that was after Elena. I took an involuntary step back; he gave a short, sharp laugh at how I'd reacted before following me as I continued walking away from him. "You have no reason to fear me, love." Klaus smirked, obviously enjoying my fear. I gulped as I found myself hitting the wall. Klaus continued to close the distance between the two of us, "Oh come on, sweetheart. What are you so afraid of?" He continued to smile at me and as much as I hated it, I had to admit. He was very attractive, but that doesn't change all the bad things he's done. 'Don't you think it's quite obvious?' He now had me pinned against the wall, my arms above my head. I tried my best to keep my voice strong and steady.

"I can see you're trying to be brave, but don't you think I could hear the speed of your heart beat changing as soon as I told you my name?" He let out a quiet laugh as he released my hands, only to start playing with my hair before tucking a strand behind my ear. I tried being polite so that he would let me pass, I didn't want to aggravate him going by what Stefan and Damon had said. "Excuse me, Klaus. I have to go; I have to find Stefan and Damon." He didn't move and inch though; he just stared into my eyes with his hands holding my shoulders, keeping me pressed against the wall. "Klaus, let me go. Now." I made feeble and failed attempts to push him off, banging my fists against his chest. I leaned my head against the wall in defeat as he smiled down at me, and I could see he was gloating inside over the fact that he was far stronger than me.

"Klaus, let her go." Stefan. Relief flooded through me as Klaus released my shoulders and moved out of the way so I could leave at last. "Stefan, thanks, I've missed you." I said as I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back even tighter as he looked down at me with a smile and said, "Go up to my room, I'll be there in a minute." He waited until he heard me lying down on his bed to speak to Klaus. Stefan still thinks of me as his little sister, the weak fragile human I was. He forgets I'm a vampire who's just as strong as him, I can still hear what's going on downstairs so I don't get why he told me to come up here. It was kind of nice though, I usually lost track of Stefan and Damon over the years, checking in on them every few years. In the end, I'm left alone. And I hate it, that's why I've come back. To find family, and I know they'll treat me as if I've always been here.

"Klaus, what do you want here?" Stefan put as much conviction and annoyance into his voice as he could. He's irritated at Klaus, "What were you doing to Aria?"

"Why, nothing at all. I was just getting to know her. You know, I find it adorable when vampires are terrified by me, just because of my name. I find it terribly amus—"Stefan cut him off before he could get out the word, "Leave her alone." I could hear the anger in his voice and frankly, it terrified me. I've never heard him talk like that. "What do you want here?"

"Well I heard word that the youngest Salvatore was reuniting with her family, I was intrigued to find out who she was and truthfully, I've a few questions for her." Stefan was disgusted, "Did you have someone track her?" His heart beat sped up. "Now, Stefan, I didn't even know you had a sister. I have a reliable source telling me of vampires leaving town, or entering town. When I heard the surname I knew she had to be your sister."

"You had no right to scare her; I don't want you going near her again." Stefan's voice was steady, firm and filled with authority; the kind of tone that made you afraid to disobey him. "Well, that might be quite hard to comply with, Stefan. You see, I found it very attractive, how scared she was. She tried to be brave through it all but I could see right through her." Klaus let out a laugh and I knew he was smirking. He'd managed to aggravate Stefan and freak me out all in less than half an hour. "Get out of my house, Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hope you're all still enjoying the story, I'll try and post daily for as long as I can.

I heard the door close and Stefan ascending the stairs. As he walked into the room I stood up and hugged him again, "What was all that about?" I didn't want him to know that I'd heard, Stefan had a confused expression. "Weren't you listening?" I laughed, "Why, Mr Salvatore. Did no one ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Stefan smiled down at me and laughed at my pathetic joke. "So who's this Elena I hear of?"

"How did you hear about her?" I gave him a look that said it all; he put his arm around me as we sat beside each other on the bed. "I saw her a while before you and Damon came, she is identical to Katherine. I made sure she wasn't her. Katherine destroyed us." Stefan sympathised with me for a moment, I lay against him remembering what it felt like to be a family. I looked up at him to see he was smiling down at me while playing with my hair, "Stefan, I need to tell you something, about Katherine. I ran into her, last week." His face what one of utter shock, "She tried to kill me, and-and I had to fight back, otherwise she would've killed me. Katherine's dead, Stefan. I killed her."

Stefan had trouble contemplating it at first, the thought that Katherine was dead was hard enough to even imagine. "I'm proud of you Aria, she deserved it, for everything she's done."

I suppressed a sob, I hated killing, even if it was someone I despised. "Where's Damon?"

"I don't know actually, I'll text him to be at the Grill in ten. Come on, I'll drop you off." Stefan smiled at me, a smile that reassured me, that let me know everything was going to be okay. After a moment I realised something, "Aren't you staying? It's been a while since the three of us have been together as one."

"I know and I wish I could be there but I've to meet Elena. We'll all be here tonight, we can talk then."

I walked through the doors of the bar and searched for Damon, just like him to be running late. I laughed to myself and slid onto the other side of the bench to wait for him. Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I glanced around to see Klaus sitting at the bar with someone else, both were staring at me.

I glared at the door, praying for Damon to walk in, nothing happened. I glanced back at the bar to see that both Klaus and the other man were gone. I felt an arm wrap around me as the other half of the seat was filled, "Dam—" I said as I looked round. I was prepared to see my big brother but instead I saw a familiar face that scared me to my very core. "Klaus," I muttered as I was trying to back away but I was on the inside of the bench and was unable to flee.

"Hello, love." He said in his charming accent, sending shivers up my spine. "Kol, this is Aria, the girl I was telling you about." Kol laughed and I gathered Klaus had told him about me being petrified when I first met him. "Klaus, please leave me alone. What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone?" Klaus' face dropped however Kol laughed again, thinking it was hilarious his brother was getting rejected, "Why Klaus, you're right she does have a fierce attitude and fiery spirit. Why don't you go get us some drinks mate?" Klaus smirked at me a little, "What would you like, Aria?"

"Actually, I'm not that into alcho—" Before I could get out my sentence Kol had interrupted me, "Come on, darling. Just have a drink."

I let out a sigh before finally saying, "Fine, I'll have a beer, please." I didn't care if it was Klaus; my father had raised me well. A lady was to be polite and modest at all times.

Klaus walked away and as he did, Kol grabbed my hand which immediately brought my gaze to his eyes, "Just do what I say, darling. For my brother's sake." He'd compelled me, I got up to leave but before I could stand up he was in front of me, blocking my escape route. I sat down in defeat.

Klaus came back with three bottles of beer, he smirked at me and handed me the glass, "Thank you," I said as I smiled up at him.

Kol was clearly proud of what he had done; I could see he was gloating to himself. Klaus sat down, putting his arm around me again and because of Kols' compulsion, I found myself leaning into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I saw the ghost of a smile on his face. For some strange reason, it made me happy.

After about an hour of drinking, Kol had gotten pretty drunk, "How about a game of truth or dare?" I laughed and so did Klaus, he squeezed my shoulder. I don't know why, but I liked the gesture. "Okay, Aria, you first. Truth or dare?" Klaus smirked and I think he knew why Kol wanted to play this game. "Truth." I said, my voice steady but with a hint of joy in it.

Kol stared at me, I knew he was going to make me do something or answer something to do with Klaus, but not this time. "What has been your most exciting kill?" Kol said with a friendly smile. I was disgusted by the question, "I don't take pleasure in killing, and I've only killed one person anyway."

"Well, who was it?" Kol wore a stupid smile on his face.

"Katherine Pierce." Both Klaus and Kol went quiet for a moment, "What's wrong?" I was surprised at their reactions, they must have known her. Klaus coughed, "Why don't we get on with the game, Kol, truth or dare?"

Kol looked at me with an expression that made me feel inferior to him, "Dare."

"Okay, see that man over there?" I pointed to a tall man over in the corner of the bar with tattoos all over his body and a shaved head. "I dare you to go make out with him."

I was proud of my dare as it made Klaus laugh, a lot. Kol glared at me again before storming up the stranger and completing his dare. When he made his way back Klaus and I were in hysterics, Kol was extremely pissed with me.

"Aria, it's your turn again."

"Actually Kol, it's Klaus'."

"I don't care, and you've already picked truth so this time it's going to have to be dare. I dare you to make out with Nik." I was just about to kiss him when he removed his arm from behind me. "I don't think that's really necessary, Kol." Klaus liked the idea, I could tell. But he didn't take the opportunity. "Yeah, well I do." Kol was doing everything he possibly could to make this happen, and that irritated me.

I looked down at the table, I felt him take my hand, dragging me out of my seat. "Where are you going?" Kol was aggravated now.

"To the bathroom, I don't think Aria wants to kiss me in front of you." I walked alongside him still holding his hand until we got to the bathroom.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was Stefan.

*Damon's phone was at home so he never got the text. I'm on my way to pick you up.*

"It's Stefan, he's coming to pick me up soon." Klaus frowned a bit, "What's the matter?" Klaus wasn't one to care much. "I heard Kol compelling you, and I'm going to kill him for it, but first, I'd like to apologise. And secondly," He stared into my eyes, making Kols compulsion wear off, "You are free to do as you choose."

"Thank you."


End file.
